spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Promoted
Promoted is the S5 Premiere of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Leonard Nimoy. In this episode, Colonel Frank Simmons gets promoted to Major General for his excellent proformances. This episode is a sequel to A Special Edition. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Major General Frank Simmons / Alternate Frank Simmons (also archive footage) *Sandy Cheeks *Alternate Daniel Jackson / Dr. Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *Donald Rivers (archive footage) *SpongeBob SquarePants / Alternate SpongeBob (archive footage) *Apophis (archive footage) *Patrick Star / Gou'ald (archive footage) (uncredited) *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last season on TEOMS.... Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon arrived at the SGC Command Center and held Daniel hostage. Daniel: Let me go! Alex Kyreck: Daniel Jackson, where is Lt. Walter Bishop? Daniel: Why do you care? Then, Walter Bishop, The General & Teal'c arrived and saw Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon held Daniel hostage. Alex Kyreck: Give me Walter Bishop or Daniel dies! Teal'c: Never! Teal'c attempted to shoot Alex Kyreck but Alex Kyreck has a gou'ald force shield. Alex Kyreck: Any last words? Daniel: F*** you! Alex decides to chop off Daniel's head. Teal'c: No! Teal'c decides to shoot Daryl Dixon in the head and his body exploded. Alex Kyreck: You bastard! We will be back! So Alex & CSM saw Lt. Walter Bishop's body in the hopsital bed. Alex: Come with us! Lt. Walter Bishop: Ok. They take him away and they disspeared. General: Their gone! Walter: Dammit, Daniel's gone! General: I know. JellyfishJam38 was walking in the crossroads until he saw 2 bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward. JellyfishJam38: Damn, i am going to bring them back to alive. JellyfishJam38 brought the 2 bodies to his lab and he put the bodies in the chamber so that the bodies will be back to normal. JellyfishJam38: January 27th, 2016. I am recording this right now because i was walking in the crossroads and i've found the bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward, Daniel's head has been chopped off and Squidward's been poisoned by magic dust. I am going to do some info about what happened to them. The gou'alds decided to kick down the door. JellyfishJam38: Please don't kill me! Apophis: No one gives a s***. Plankton: Yeah d***head. They fired a staff weapon at Bob and they kidnapped him, Squidward & Daniel Jackson. MacGyver: Let's get the hell out of here! Patrick: Good idea! They both left. The stargate was open and SpongeBob, Chanel, Frank Simmons, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully, Walter Bishop, Teal'c were both standing. General: Listen up, the only people that are going to save Bob is SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons. The rest of you stay here. The other 3 said ok and SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons walked through the stargate and they both arrived on a gou'ald ship. SpongeBob: Wow, this is the gou'ald ship Frank Simmons: No s***, sherlock. Then, Plankton, Apophis & Patrick heard them and stopped them. Apophis: Well, well, well. SpongeBob and his stupid gang. Plankton: You guys will never find JellyfishJam38. Frank Simmons: Shut up! Then, they brought out JellyfishJam38, Daniel Jackson & Squidward. Chanel: What the hell? Apophis: You will tell us about your secrets or i'll have to kill you with my staff weapon. SpongeBob: Shut up! We will never tell about your secrets. Then, Patrick got out his staff weapon and shot SpongeBob. Chanel: SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!! SpongeBob was dead. Apophis: We will give you one more chance. If you bug us again we will destroy you. MacGyver: Yeah! Chanel, Frank and the bodies of Daniel Jackson & Squidward arrived back at the SGC Command Center. The General: Where's SpongeBob? Frank: He's dead. Teal'c: Let's bring the medic department to save Daniel, Squidward & Bob. Alternate SpongeBob: I don't feel safe here, the U.S. Department of Justice is going to come for us! Donald Rivers: Don't worry SpongeBob, we locked everything up. Then Donald went live. Narrator: Today on The Whole Truth, The Borg Using Gou'ald Weapons & Technology), People Coming Back To Life and more. *music* Donald Rivers: Hello, i am Donald Rivers from the Whole Truth and i will talk about the borg using gou'ald weapons & technology and people coming back to alive and more. Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV until the RV stopped. SpongeBob: Oh s***, their coming! Then the door opens and Apophis, Plankton, Patrick & (an alternate version of) Frank Simmons appeared. Frank Simmons: You guys think you can escape? Apophis: Nope! Plankton: You are terminated! *5 gunshots* The gou'alds shot the 3 and all of them were killed. Frank Simmons: Let's get out of here. The Gou'alds left. Chanel, Frank Simmons, Walter Bishop, Sandy, Dana, Daniel, Teal'c, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, JellyfishJam38 both sat down to talk to the general. Chanel: SpongeBob's gone! General Hammond, we got to do something about the gou'alds! Frank: Yeah. General: Well, there's only one more thing left to do. Walter Bishop: Which is? Daniel: Destroy the gou'ald ship and Apophis's gang. Teal'c: Indeed. Mr. Krabs: Who's going to the gou'ald ship and destroy it. General: Chanel, Frank, Daniel, Teal'c, Bob, & Mr. Krabs. Both of you are going to the gou'ald ship and destroying Apophis and his team and self-destructing the gou'ald ship. Dana: What are we both going to do? General: Stay at the SGC Command Center until further notice. Gibson: Ok. The stargate was open. General: I wish all of you good luck. Daniel: Ok. They both arrived at the gou'ald ship and they attacked 10 gou'alds. Chanel: Guys, we are here. Daniel: Let's go find Apophis and his team. SG-11 saw more gou'alds and jaffas and they both killed them. Frank: Good. Mr. Krabs: Where the hell is Apophis and his team? Teal'c: Don't know. Then Apophis, MacGyver, Patrick, Plankton arrived. Apophis: You all came back for more? MavGyver: We all told you not to come back to the gou'ald ship. Patrick: Perpare to die! The General was in his office until he recieves a call. General: Hammond. Joel Kyreck: Time to die! *hangs up* A gou'ald parasite poped up in the general's office and the parasite attacked the general. General: Mwhahahahahahahahaha! General Hammond was infected by an gou'ald parasite. General: I am now a gou'ald end i will destroy everybody at the SGC Command Center. Walter, Sandy, Dana, Gibson & Squidward were both seeking up. Walter: What happened to the General? Sandy: He is infected by a gou'ald parasite. Dana: We have to kill him. Then the General heard noises. General: You will all die! Dana: Sorry my friend. I will have to kill you! Walter shot the General. General: Good bye my friends. *dies* Sandy: He's dead. Squidward: Damn. Apophis brought out his staff weapon. Apophis: Who shall i kill first? Plankton: Kill Bob because he brought back Daniel & Squidward. MacGyver: Any last words before i kill you? JellyfishJam38: You haven't seen the last of me! Then Chanel, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Teal'c both set a self-destruct button. Apophis: The hell? Self-Destruct Button: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. JellyfishJam38: GO!!!!! Chanel and her gang escaped on time and the gou'ald ship exploded. The stargate was open. Chanel: Hey guys. Daniel: Where's the General? Teal'c: Indeed. Frank: Yeah. Walter: The General was killed because a gou'ald parasite was controlling him and we had to kill him. Mr. Krabs: Damn. Dana: Thank god your back! Squidward: Yep. 1 year later.... Colonel Frank Simmons was promoted to Major General Frank Simmons. Daniel: Good job General. Frank: Thanks. Chanel: Let's go have a meeting shall we? General: It's about Donald Rivers and his team. Teal'c: Ok. Chanel and her gang both went to a meeting. At the crossroads, 2 vampires were coming. Karen: Let's go eat people. Walter: Yeah. And now the conclusion.... Major General Frank Simmons, Chanel, Walter, Daniel, Teal'c both sat down. General Simmons: Well, 1 year later.... The gou'alds attacked another alternate reailty. Daniel: Really? Teal'c: I've found an security footage of what happened that faithful day. FLASHBACK TO 4x09 Donald Rivers: What did you think about the clip? Daniel: Wow, that was awkard. Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV until the RV stopped. SpongeBob: Oh s***, their coming! Then the door opens and Apophis, Plankton, Patrick & (an alternate version of) Frank Simmons appeared. Frank Simmons: You guys think you can escape? Apophis: Nope! Plankton: You are terminated! *5 gunshots* The gou'alds shot the 3 and all of them were killed. Frank Simmons: Let's get out of here. BACK TO THE MEETING Chanel: That was you General! Frank: It looks like me. Teal'c: He's a gou'ald. Daniel: We need to find him. Frank: Let me get the alternate reality mirror. Frank got out the alternate reality mirror. Frank: Ok guys, our mission is to capture the alternate version of myself. They both went in and they both arrive at The Whole Truth Studio destroyed by the gou'alds. Daniel: This looks creepy guys. Teal'c: Indeed. Then they saw a body of Alternate Daniel Jackson. Chanel: Oh christ! Daniel: Help me.... Frank: Let's bring him back to the SGC Command Center. Then the mirror dissapeared. Alternate Frank: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha, all of you are captured! Daniel: What do you want from us? Then, out of no where, Lt. Walter Bishop shoots the alternate version of Frank Simmons. Chanel: Walter! Lt. Walter Bishop: Let's get out of here! They both arrive back to the SGC Command Center and they saw lots of blood. Teal'c: What the hell? Daniel: Tell me about it. Then they saw Walter & Karen. Walter: Welcome to hell assholes. Karen: We will be right back soon f***faces! Frank: Oh shut up! They both dissapeared. Teal'c: I see vampire marks, we got to get them and Alternate Daniel Jackson to the infrmary. So they did. Frank: Hopefully i won't see that again. Chanel: I know Frank. 2 hour'''s '''later.... Dr. Walter Bishop was walking until he saw Karen & Walter Skinner. Walter Bishop: Who are you? Karen: Let's bite this one. So Karen & Walter bitten Walter in the neck with vampire marks. Walter Bishop: Oh god..... Walter Skinner: Let's go. Meanwhille... Dana Scully, Gibson & Sandy both arrived at Dr. William Bell's office to find the autopsy report for General Hammond. Scully: Any word? Gibson: Yeah. Dr. William Bell: George Hammond died of a gou'ald parasite infection. Sandy: Damn. Dr. William Bell: Sorry for your loss. To Be Continued.... Reception "Promoted" was met with positive reviews by critics, Metacritc gave the episode 76/100 because of the best special effects. Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul